The present invention relates to a foldable step ladder and, more particularly, to a step ladder which folds in two directions.
The purpose of folding step ladders is to provide a ladder which is easy to store and transport. Conventional folding step ladders generally have a plurality of rigid steps positioned between two pairs of side rails. A foldable spreader is pivotally attached to opposing side rails so that the step ladder may be folded for more convenient storage and transportation. Although these types of step ladders fold, for all practical purposes, in half with respect to their depth, they still occupy considerable storage space in terms of their width. This storage space is considerably valuable when considered as inventory and transportation space.
Also, conventional ladders often have means for locking the ladders in an unfolded position. These means are often deployed on the spreaders and are elementary in design and do not insure that the ladder will not fold accidentally.
In an attempt to solve the above, as well as other, deficiency, the inventor of the present invention developed a bidirectionally foldable step ladder, which is now a pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/822,862, which was filed on Jan. 21, 1992. The inventor has further advanced the art of step ladders with the present invention for a step ladder which is foldable in two directions so as to minimize storage space therefor and which has means for locking the ladder in an unfolded position which increases the safety thereof.